


"Como sueñan las sirenas"

by SockyMil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Luke Skywalker, Gen, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Not Beta Read, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockyMil/pseuds/SockyMil
Summary: "Theres no beta reader, we die like men"Luke recuerda que cuando era pequeño su padre, le cantaba una leyenda, recuerda la melodía, pero por su corta edad no recuerda las letras, letras que cuentan la historia de una hermosa sirena en busca de un amado que nunca llegó a conocer...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	"Como sueñan las sirenas"

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar esta canción para entender mejor, y/o ambientar.
> 
> https://youtu.be/XHEzNqVWfPc

"Sueña que vendrá del mar  
Un amor de carne y sal  
Con besos de heroe de leyenda"

Luke recordaba una leyenda que su padre le cantaba al dormir, trataba sobre una bella sirena que buscaba a un misterioso enamorado, recuerda muy poco la letra, puesto a que era joven, pero siente que en alguna parte de su mente la melodía todavía está ahí. 

"Y canta, y canta, ah, ah  
Ah, ah  
Le imagina calido y radiante como luz  
Susurrándole al oido"

Desde que tiene memoria sabe que puede ver el alma de su madre, pero no cree que su padre pueda. El alma de Padme es hermosa, es un azulado cielo estrellado de perlas, con blanquecinas y pequeñas olas de mar, una marea espacial de sal gruesa, sal brillante, pegajosa, incluso siente que si se acerca un poco más puede haber restos en su rostro, procura soñar todas las noches para que su madre se deje ver. 

"Aún sigue soñando al tierno amante  
Llena de algas su razón  
Le da un vuelco el corazón  
Al ver un resplandor distante" 

Obi Wan tiene a un niño en sus brazos, el bebé no tiene más de 2 meses de edad, él está un poco mejor, por lo menos tiene un hogar seguro y un hogar para él y su hijo, procura que el niño esté bien, afortunadamente Luke no causa muchos problemas, no cree que la esté pasando mal, el es solo un bebé, un bebé que espera que el universo sea para él, niño soñador, niño de ojos suaves, niño piadoso, Kenobi esperaba hayar en esos brillantes ojos compasión, perdón, por haber abandonado a sus dos amados.

"Y esa noche  
Se sumerge en busca de esa luz  
Que la llama dulcemente" 

Luke comienza a despertar de su profundo sueño en unos brazos cálidos, comienza a sollozar un poco, pero de inmediato sus grandes ojos captan la atención en algo; una galaxia infinita con olas de sal disueltas, trata de levantar sus brazos, pero unas finas manos tocan su pelo y cara, son suaves y extrañamente familiar, el tiempo se detiene por unos segundos, la figura colosal de una mujer, rodeada de joyas, uno... dos...

"Nadie sabe  
Que el rey de las mareas la vistió  
De arrecife y madreperla  
Y ahora sueña  
Flotando sobre un lecho de coral" 

"Luke?, Hijo... " el hombre susurra suavemente sosteniendo a su pequeño, este está tocando su barba, como si creyera que la puede atravesar, solamente encuentra el mentón y unos labios, el pelirrojo besa los pequeños dedos de su hijo y este lo mira confundido, se mira un poco acomplejado y exhausto. 

Obi Wan con su último suspiro de esa extraña noche calma al niño cantando... 

"Como sueñan las sirenas"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer one shot publicado, puesto a que odio escribir y encuentro que soy un fracaso en esto jaja, pero descubrí esta canción después de años, y sinceramente la encuentro demasiado hermosa y mágica como para no hacerle un fanart o fanfic.
> 
> Se suponía que Obi Wan le canta a Luke de forma figurativa esta canción de cuna acerca de sus padres, Padme y Anakin (los cuales fueron pareja de Obi Wan) y Luke al ser igualmente sensible a la fuerza como su padre, crea un vínculo con el alma de Padme, pero a medida de que escribía esto fue cambiando un poco, sinceramente me gustaría hacer una serie de one shots acerca de Obi Wan criando a un Luke chiquito.


End file.
